


Tumblr smut prompts

by Smutty_rainbow_sides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_rainbow_sides/pseuds/Smutty_rainbow_sides





	1. 1

They were sitting on Virgil's dorm room bed, Logan had come over with the pretence of studying which was quickly pushed aside in favour of kisses.

Their lips moved in a slightly off harmony, mouths slightly open as they enjoyed each others company. Virgil brushed his tounge against Logan's lip and felt the other stiffen.

"You ok Lo?" He inquired watchi his boyfriend shuffle closer to him.

Logan rested his head on Virgil's shoulder, nodding.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just don't like tounges shoved down my throat. Brings up too many memories," he mumbled into Virgil's neck.

Virgil ran his fingers through Logan's hair, he was worried about this.

"Thank you for telling me sweetheart, any other triggers I need to be aware of?"

"I think that's the only specific trigger, I'll let you know if I get uncomfortable with anything," Lo said looking up at Virgil with shining eyes.

"Mmm such a good boy for telling me," Virgil praised as he brushed Logan's hair out of his face, hugging him closer with his free arm and feeling the slight shiver running through his body.

"Do you like that my good boy?" He leaned back as he asked. Logan's face was pinker than normal.

"Doesn't everyone?" He tilted his head as he responded. 

"Oh honey," Virgil chuckled at his adorable boyfriend, "I'm sure most enjoy being told they're doing good but most don't really react like that, but it's ok. There's nothing wrong with liking praise."

Logan shifted, "I thought it was normal?"

Virgil kissed the side of his head, "Can I try something? I promise I'll stop if you want me to," he asked drawing away as Logan nodded.

"I'm gonna need you to use your words like the good boy you are."

"Yeah, I trust you." Logan breathed his face and neck flushing. 

Virgil gently pushed Logan so he was laying down and leaned over him, "You're so good for me," he kissed his boyfriends neck feeling the warmth on his lips. He quickly sat up.

"What does my gorgeous boyfriend want?" Virgil asked as he palmed Logan through his pants, keeping a close eye on his boyfriend's face watching for a negative reaction that didn't come.

"Virge," Logan gasped as his hands gripped the bedsheets, "just want you."

It's was Virgil's turn to blush, even after all this time he still couldn't quite believe this amazing person wanted him. 

He cleared his throat, "Sap," he accused smiling. He was so whipped, not that he'd change that for anything.

"Can I take these off," he asked his fingers brushing Logan's pants waistband and watched his tummy twitch. 

"Yeah," he breathed eager for whatever Virgil had in mind.

Virgil pulled his pants and boxers down and dumping them beside their shirts that they'd discarded earlier. 

"Mmm such a beautiful boy spread out just for me," he whispered watching Logan's cock twitch and blurt out some precum. 

He stroked Logan's throbbing dick listening to his breathy gasps. 

"Virge!" Logan gasped.

"Yes my good boy?"

Logan made grabby hands, squirming. Virgil leaned closer chucking as Logan wrapped his arms around him, pressing quick kisses to Virgil's lips.

"I love you too Lo," he chuckled as he pulled away watching his adorable boyfriend pout as his hand stopped teasing his cock.

"Right I need you to tell me if you ever need or want me to stop ok." 

"I will."

"Good boy," Virgil went to his bedside table to the lube he kept in the drawer. 

"What I get horny," he said when he noticed Logan's raised eyebrow.

They both chuckled for a moment before Virgil popped the cap open. He coated his fingers and breathed on the lube to warm it.

"This ok?" Virgil checked with Logan as his finger brushed against his hole.

Logan nodded as he spread his legs further. His face was bright red by now.

Virgil nodded to himself as he gently pushed a finger into his boyfriend.

"Oh! That's definitely better with lube," Logan gasped his cock adding to the puddle of precum on his stomach.

"Have you been doing this without lube you silly boy?" He asked his eyes wide.

He quickly backtracked when his boyfriend whimpered.

"No no, you're not silly you're a very smart boy but you are taking this lube with you."

Logan nodded still slightly ashamed.

Virgil noticed this and tried again, "you didn't do anything wrong sweetie, I was just surprised and I overreacted."

He sighed when Logan's shoulders relaxed, crisis averted.

"Can I continue or do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't stop!" Logan didn't want this to be over.

Logan's dick was fully hard again after briefly softening Virgil noticed. Well he better help his beautiful boy.

He pumped his finger in and out for a little bit watching Logan's reactions carefully. He seemed to like it.

Virgil added a second finger, "Is this ok my sweet, good boy?"

Logan nodded rapidly. 

His whines and gasps were music to Virgil's ears. He angled his fingers to try and find Logan's prostate watching his dick weep and twitch.

"You're so good for me aren't you? You're doing so well," he brought his free hand to Logan's cock stroking it.

"VIRGE PLEASE!" Logan shouted. He was a mess of whines, pants and gasps. And he really wanted to cum.

"What does my good boy want? Hmm, wanna cum? Wanna be a good boy and cum for me?" He stilled his fingers as Logan's cock spurted across his chest which was rising and falling rapidly.

Virgil gently pulled his fingers from Logan watching him relax.

"Was... was that ok?" He asked the familiar anxiety surfacing, he didn't want to push his Logan too far.

Logan lifted his head from the pillow examining his boyfriend. 

"I really liked that," he said sitting up and pulling Virgil to his still messy chest. Looks like they'll both need to clean up.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again. Can I?" He gestured to Virgil's lap.

Virgil's eyes widened. He didn't mean to make Logan think he had to get him off too! 

"You don't have to!" He hurried.

"I know that," Logan tried to calm his overly anxious boyfriend, "but I want to."

Virgil stilled. Logan didn't feel obligated to return the favour. He wanted to. He nodded.

"C'mon Virge use your words," Logan chuckled as he repeated Virgil's words from earlier hoping to get a smile from Virgil.

Virgil laughed as he finally relaxed, "If... if you don't mind... I'd uh," he took a breath, "I'm not really in the mood right now." 

He didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend but he was rather out of it. Damn anxiety.

"That's ok love," Logan smiled to show her wasn't upset. He was well aware of how Virgil's brain liked to work against him sometimes, "How about we clean up then snuggle till its time to eat?"

"That's sounds nice." 

Maybe he should talk to his therapist soon.


	2. 2

"You can say no. You can always say no."   
Virgil was pretty sure it was Roman who spoke. 

"Absolutely, we would never think less of you if you do say no."   
And there was Logan. 

~~~~~

Virgil had awoken to his boyfriends happily chatting, Logan being a bit pink should have clued him in but in his defence he thought Roman was flirting again.

Next thing he knew he'd agreed to letting them tie him up and blindfold him leaving him at their mercy. He was going to deny how hard that thought made him later.

~~~~

"Nah I'm good, quite interested in where this goes to be honest," he said cock twitching in anticipation. 

Fingers started trailing across his chest and playing with his nipples while someone caressed his face. 

"You going to be good for us baby?" Logan said pressing a kiss to his throat.

"Yeah, I'll be good. I'm goo-ugh Oh fuuuck," His breathy promise turned into a moan as someone started fondling the head of his dick.

He whimpered as the fingers disappeared. 

He heard a bottle opening before fingers were teasing his hole, "this ok baby?" 

"Oh fuck yes! Please!"

There were chuckles as fingers pushed into his ass. Oh it felt good, he savored the slight burn of the stretch, that would soon dissappear as the fingers stilled letting him get used to the intrusion. 

"On you go Logan, put that mouth to good use," Roman said as his clothed knee brushed against Virgil's bare leg.

"Oh FUCK!" Virgil yelled as his cock was engulfed in the wet heat that was Logan's mouth.

He loved when Logan went down on him, he was just so good at it.

He wasn't that big or girthy which just made it easier for Logan to take him all at once and lick at his balls.

Virgil couldn't stop his hips fruitlessly twitching as he let out an unconscious whine. Fuck he was so close.

"Can I- fuuuck- can I cum? Please please please need to cum!" His question littered with breathy gasps and whines.

"Of course you can baby," Roman said adjusting the speed of his fingers.

Curses fell from Virgil's mouth as his release hit hard, Logan swallowing around his cock.

"Think you can take more baby?" Logan asked after letting his dick fall from his mouth as Romans fingers stilled.

"Oh fuck PLEASE!" Virgil would later deny how desperate he sounded but honestly he just loved the pain that came with the overstimulation. 

Virgil's body tried to curl up as Romans fingers started up again, hitting his prostate every time they pushed back in, and Logan wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping it up and down. 

"Oh fuck! Shit please!" His blindfold was getting damp but it felt so good. 

He could feel his second orgasm building, bound to be intense.

"You gonna cum for us again baby? You gonna be a good boy and cum?" Roman asked.

"YES!" He screamed as the intensity of his second release hit. Oh it was so good.

Roman and Logan waited till Virgil had come back down before letting their fingers and hands fall from him, Virgil letting out a whimper as Romans fingers left his ass.

"You ok sweetheart?" Logan asked gently removing the blindfold. 

Virgil winced at the sudden light but nodded all the same, "c'mere, wanna blow you," he mumbled. 

"Virge you don't have-"

"I want to Logan."

"C'mon Lo you wanna give our baby what he wants?" Roman asked, soothingly running his hands up and down Logan's arms from behind him.

Virgil licked his lips as Logan nodded, shuffling forward. 

~~  
A few moments later Logan thought he'd died and gone to heaven, watching Virgil work his length while Roman grinded against his ass.


End file.
